Christmas with tekken
by Yuuki the weird fan
Summary: For Lars and Kazuya fans! There are other players inside... I know its not Christmas yet but who cares? Enjoy!


**Hey guys!! I'm back with a new story even though I have other story to update. BUT! This one is from my little sis who absolutely is in love with tekken (especially Lars and Kazuya) Sooooooo she wrote it, I read it, its awesome, so I post it. So you need to like it? Simple as that** _Chap 1 Christmas eve with the Mishimas_

It was 24 December. Snowflakes was falling from the lovely sky. Lars, Lee, and Kazuya was watching them falling full of admiration like little kid even if they were 21, 41 and 42 years old.

In the living room

Lars: That That's soooooooooo beautiful!!

Lee: Have you ever seen snowflakes?

Lars: Yeah I did

Kazuya: So why are you acting like a cokroach which did not die from Heihachi's feet ... I mean toe

Lars: ...

Lee: That doesn't have any sense

Kazuya: It has ... Which cokroach on the world that saw Heihachi's FACE but did not die

Lars: You!! Kazuya: YOU GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU IDIOT!!!!

Kazuya tackled Lars and started a fight and Lee was dragged in it but no one knew why??

In the kitchen

Jun: What's all that noise

Kazumu: Are my sons fighting again??

Jin: Yeah grandma

Jun: Jin!! You are such a sweet heart! You don't fight for the Mishima Zaibatsu, or worst, for insulting his friends

Jin: I fight for the Mishima Zaibatsu

Jun: WHAAAAAAAT!!!! Are you ok sweety!!!??

Jin:... yes?

Kazumi: Jin, can you tell the others that diner will be ready in a few minutes please?

Jin: Okay

Jun: Be careful

Jin: Sooooooooo weird.

In the yard

Jin: Grandpa!!

Heihachi: What do you want? And stop calling me grandpa! I'm not that old

Jin: Sorry Mr grandpa!!

Heihachi: Seriously??

Jin : Hehe sorry Mr.Grandpa, daddy of kazuya,little uncle Lars and Uncle Lee

Heihachi : ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING ??

Jin :No !!

Heihachi : Nevermind...so what do you want ??

Jin : Oh yeah !!, The diner will be ready in a few minutes

Heihachi : okay...GO AWAY NOW !!

Jin : Okay !! okay !! no need to...is he already asleep ??

Heihachi : Zzz...Zzz...Zzz...

Jin : so weird. ...wait, i already say that right ?

In the living room

Lars : Ah stop it now, i won't call you cokroach again...maybe...hehe

Kazuya : YOU B*

Lars : I'm not a girl! !

Kazuya : But you look like one !!

Lars : WHAT RHE HELL ARE TALKING ABOUT !!??

Kazuya : * throw water on Lars * See you look like one

Lars : OH HOLLY S* YOU JUST AN * *!!

Kazumi : * come in the living room * LARS !! * Grabs Lars by the ears*

Lars : AW AW SORRY MOM AWW

Kazuya : HAHA YOU JUST LIKE A GIRL LARA

Kazumi : WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY !!??

Kazuya : holly *...I'm dead!

Lee : You guys should stop swearing

Kazumi : You such a sweet heart Lee

Kazuya and Lars : BLA BLA BLA

Lee : SHUT UP YOU B*

Kazumi: Lee Chaolan, LARS ALEXANDERSSON AND KAZUYA MISHIMA, GO OUTTA OF THIS HOUSE OR YOU WILL REGRET !!!

Lars,Kazuya and Lee * run otta the house while screaming *

outside

Lars : I'm good at Claudio's place

Lee : I'm going at Nina's place

Kazuya : Im going in the sky

Lars and Lee : ...

Kazuya : WUT !!

Lars : You so weird bro

Kazuya : SHUT UP I'M A DEVIL

Lars : me too but i don't know how to use it Kazuya : HAH B*

Lars : Stop calling me that. IM not A girl

Kazuya : don't care !!

Lee : Oh no. You make Lara eerr i mean Lars cry

Lars : GO TO HELL ALL OF YOU * run at Claudio's place

Lee : LARA EERR LARS COME BACK * run after Lars *

Kazuya : He also run like a girl ...Guys ...WAIT FOR ME I'M SCARED TO BE LONELLY !!

Lars : GO AWAY BASTERS !!

In the house

Jun : Dinner is ready !!

Jin , Heihachi and Kazumi : * come at the dinning room *

Jun : Where are Kazu ,Lars and Lee

Kazumi : I put them outta the house !

Jin : with no clothes only with their boxes, when Baby Daddy Kazu abd Little Uncle Lars are sick and alse when Lee can't touch the snow cuz he don't surport the cold...seriously Grandma

Kazumi : MY POOR SONS * GO OUTSIDE *

Jun : * call angel * Hi..and you..yeah...can you please...how did you know...okay...thanks * end of call *They will be here in 5 minutes

Jin and Heihachi : WOW !!

Kazuya,Lars and Lee : HELP * see jun and jumped at her * MOMMY

Kazumi : my sons * hugs them tight *

Lars : WE SEE AN ANGEL

Kazumi : so ?

Kazuya : we are demons

Kazumi : then ??

Lee : we were scared cuz she wasn't that beautiful...

Kazumi : so ?

Kazuya ,Lars and Lee : WE RUN AWAY!!

 **Sorry guys there's still morebut I'mtired of writting right now and I'm a little bitsy busy so sorry. The next chap will be soon that I promised**


End file.
